


Artemis Fowl y el misterio del Drarry

by Loredi



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis Fowl es llamado a Hogwarts para ayudar con un problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis Fowl y el misterio del Drarry

Mayordomo detuvo el BMW negro frente a la estación de trenes en el pueblo de Hogsmeade y analizó el paisaje detenidamente a través de sus lentes oscuros. Salió del auto y echó una mirada escrutadora con el visor especial que había desarrollado Artemis, una ligera mejora a la tecnología de la PES. No encontró nada extraño, pero en cualquier momento aparecerían. 

Abrió la puerta del auto y de él bajó la estilizada figura del millonario irlandés Artemis Fowl II, que actualmente ya rondaba los veinte años. Iba con un traje negro con suaves rayas azules y llevaba lentes oscuros también, para detectar cualquier actividad extraña a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que iba a un lugar como ese, así que su cerebro bullía con las probabilidades de lo que podía salir bien y lo que podía salir mal.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Artemis, mientras observaba las calles aparentemente inofensivas del pueblo. Quien las viera no se imaginaría que allí había habido una guerra hacía menos de diez años.

—Tres minutos y serán las cuatro —respondió mayordomo puntualmente.

Artemis asintió y se volvió a meter al auto para revisar sus acciones por última vez. Le habían advertido claramente que en el lugar a donde iba a ir la tecnología de los fangosos (para quienes ellos usaban la extraña palabra muggles) no funcionaba y aunque estaba seguro que podría encontrar la razón y adaptar su laptop al ambiente hostil, sabía que eso requeriría algún tiempo. 

A las cuatro en punto descendió del auto nuevamente y miró a hacia el camino que iba de la estación de trenes al bosque, donde tres luces muy brillantes tomaban forma tras sus lentes. Mayordomo asintió apenas perceptiblemente y Artemis se alisó el traje y se irguió perfectamente. 

—Buenas tardes —saludó, antes incluso de que las figuras tomaran una forma definida. 

—Buenas tardes —saludó el primero de ellos—. Espero que me recuerde señor Fowl, soy Harry Potter, el que hizo contacto con usted pa… ah.

El sujeto en cuestión alzó la vista y se quedó congelado frente a él, extendiéndole la mano. Artemis estrechó su mano, intentando ignorar una reacción tan torpe por parte de este que supuestamente no sólo era un contacto entre el mundo mágico y el mundo de los fangosos, sino que también era una figura reconocida por su valentía y heroísmo. No que la valentía o el heroísmo impresionaran de sobremanera a Artemis. 

—Señor Fowl —intervino entonces la segunda figura, quien aparentemente intentaba luchar contra su ceño fruncido—. Soy Draco Malfoy, permítame presentarle a la directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

Artemis estrechó la mano de Malfoy, agradeciendo mentalmente por su porte y sus modales, y besó cordialmente la mano de la anciana que tenía aspecto de gato. De gato venerable, como los que se habían adorado en Egipto, pero gato al fin.

—Encuentro un poco vergonzoso que se dirijan a mí por “señor” cuando está visto que soy menor que ustedes —dijo Artemis—.Pueden llamarme simplemente Artemis. Él es Mayordomo, mi consejero. 

Todos estrecharon las manos con Mayordomo y cuando esto estuvo hecho se quedaron quietos en un silencio incómodo mientras Potter miraba fijamente a Artemis. El rubio que lo acompañaba, Malfoy, le dio un discreto codazo para despertarlo.

—Bueno, señor F… Artemis, el lugar al que nos dirigimos es aquél. 

Todo el grupo volteó hacia el lugar que señalaba el dedo de Potter. Artemis frunció el ceño. A través de los lentes veía un brillo alarmante pero nada más. Se quitó los lentes para ver de qué se trataba aquello y tuvo que alzar las cejas al comprobar que en aquel sitio no había absolutamente nada. Estuvo tentado a preguntar si era una broma, algo del retorcido humor inglés, pero prefirió alzar una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Tendrá que leer esto, señor Fowl —dijo la anciana entonces y le entregó un pergamino. Artemis lo examinó y luego lo abrió.

“Estimado señor Fowl:   
Nos complace informarle que está cordialmente invitado al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Para su estancia en este lugar, le recordamos que no debe portar aparatos de tecnología muggle. También le sugerimos mantenerse alejado de toda criatura mágica dentro de los terrenos del colegio. 

Atte:  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Directora.  
Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase.  
Orden del Fenix Primera Clase”

Artemis pudo inferir qué clase de magia era aquella y lo confirmó al alzar la vista y encontrar ante sí uno de los maravillosos castillos de Escocia, rodeado por aquel brillo espectral que había visto antes. McGonagall le entregó una carta similar a Mayordomo y los tres se dispusieron a caminar.

En el camino, Artemis pudo obtener un montón de información, tanto relevante como completamente inocua sobre el lugar al que iba, lo que ahí ocurría y sobre la clase de sociedad con la que estaba tratando. La información más irrelevante que consiguió, la obtuvo de la torpeza de Harry Potter, quien exudaba por cada poro las cosas más interesantes en cuanto al brumoso campo de las relaciones humanas.

A la mitad del camino Artemis empezó a resentir haberse puesto esos zapatos. Uno hubiera pensado que los magos tendrían un medio de transporte más cómodo. Su único consuelo era no ser el único que tenía el rostro enrojecido y cara de pocos amigos. El rubio que lo escoltaba a su izquierda también parecía querer quitarse los zapatos y arrojárselos por la cabeza al moreno que iba a su derecha. Artemis sonrió.

Ya cuando iban a llegar a su destino comenzó a soplar un viento fresco que alivió la caminata, jugó con la túnica de McGonagall y volvió un desastre aún peor el pelo de Potter. A Mayordomo y a Malfoy, curiosamente, no se les movió un pelo: uno porque no tenía y el otro porque parecía haber vaciado las reservas del estado en fijador para el cabello.

Artemis tenía que ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que no se impresionó de más al entrar al recibidor de Hogwarts. Sí, era un edificio grande, pero también parecía algo descuidado y los que lo habían reconstruido no habían tenido el cuidado de restaurarlo correctamente, se notaba cuando el material tenía siglos de uso y cuando había sido recientemente colocado. Para alguien como Artemis, tan interesado en la historia del arte, aquello era una puñalada al buen gusto. Examinó las paredes a su alrededor rápidamente, mientras era guiado hacia el comedor, al que llamaban Gran Salón.

En dicho lugar había cuatro mesas largas en las que algunos chicos jugaban o comían lo que parecían ser postres. En cuanto entraron las miradas de todos los jóvenes se posaron en ellos. Artemis no tardó en notar que aunque la mayoría de miradas se dirigían al héroe, varias señoritas lo miraron a él o a Malfoy. En una de las mesas del centro, sin embargo, los niños que vestían de amarillo parecían más interesados en que Mayordomo no les quedara cerca.

—¿Le gustaría algo de tomar? —preguntó Draco.

Artemis lo observó. De todas las personas con magia que había conocido, éste era el que menos le desagradaba. 

—¿Un té con leche, quizá? —interrumpió ansioso Potter.

Las costumbres inglesas a veces lo ponían verdaderamente mal. 

—No gracias. 

—Entonces podemos proceder a lo importante —dijo McGonagall. 

—Lo agradecería —dijo Artemis. 

Caminaron por el gran salón, luego subieron una escalinata hasta la mesa de los profesores y la directora McGonagall abrió una puerta que se encontraba justo atrás y daba a una habitación que estaba vacía. Mayordomo gruñó, como desconfiado y se giró a su derecha para protegerlos con un escudo de la LEP justo al momento que una calabaza volaba hacia ellos. Artemis asintió hacia él, agradecido y luego buscó con la mirada la fuente de aquella tontería.

—Disculparán al poltergeist —dijo la directora seriamente.

—Peeves, voy a… —gruñó Harry. 

Artemis se río ante la ironía. ¿Con qué lo iba a amenazar Potter, con matarlo? A su lado, el rubio se rió por lo bajo también.

—Peeves, aléjate —ordenó Draco—. Le he dicho al Barón que se diera una vuelta por aquí en cuanto llegásemos. 

Artemis no entendió qué podría hacerle el tal Barón al poltergeist, pero apreció la agudeza para quitarse de encima aquella molestia ambulante. Sólo vio al espectro un segundo, cuando éste entró flotando en escena, les enseñó la lengua y luego se bajó los pantalones para mostrarles su trasero. Eso fue lo último que miró antes de bajar la vista y frotarse las sienes mientras sacudía la cabeza. En el mundo mágico vivían los seres más perturbados que había conocido en su vida.

La directora llamó la atención de todos al aclararse la garganta. 

—Señor Fowl, esta es la razón por la que lo llamamos —dijo, señalando a su alrededor.

Artemis hubiera pensado que estaba loca si no le hubieran explicado el caso antes. En esa habitación se habían almacenado copas, trofeos y medallas antiquísimas. Y ahora estaba vacía.

—Como experto en historia del arte y… conocedor del mundo mágico, esperamos que pueda ayudar a nuestros aurores en la búsqueda de este delincuente. Ha sido especialmente duro encontrar pistas. No hay rastros de uso de varita, ni de magia negra… —la mujer suspiró, cansada—. Son siglos de historia que nos gustaría recuperar.

Artemis asintió con seriedad y pasó sus pies por sobre la alfombra, mirando a Mayordomo, comunicativo.

Mientras Artemis fingía buscar y Mayordomo fingía ayudarlo, la directora se fue a visitar a los elfos que cocinaban. Artemis alzó la ceja ante eso. Tenía algunos conocidos elfos a los que la idea de cocinar no los ponía de buenas. Al mismo tiempo, Potter y Malfoy se fueron hacia una esquina de la habitación y comenzaron a discutir en voz baja. 

Artemis fingió no notarlos pero aguzó la oreja. Puede que las relaciones sociales no fueran lo suyo, pero de todas formas encontraba aquel intercambio jugoso. E ilustrativo. 

—Tú empezaste a babearlo en cuanto lo viste bajar del auto —gruñía el rubio, con voz de berrinche.

—Tú empezaste a reírte con él y a ofrecerle bebidas y qué sé yo —rebatía el otro, moviendo los brazos airado pero esforzándose por bajar la voz. 

Artemis los miró de reojo, tomó nota y sonrió de medio lado. 

  
Antes de que Artemis se subiera al auto de nuevo, la directora McGonagall repitió que era una lástima que no hubiera encontrado allí nada que los otros investigadores no hubieran notado ya. Artemis le sonrió, se disculpó y se cubrió con los lentes. 

—Señor Fowl —agregó entonces la directora—. ¿Por casualidad no ha pensado en enseñar alguna vez? Nuestro profesor de estudios muggles está pensando en tomar vacaciones y, bueno… ya que usted conoce bastante de los dos mundos y con su intelecto… —dijo la mujer, obviamente consciente de que estaba usando la adulación para ganancia propia.

Mayordomo frunció el ceño, pero Artemis sólo echó una mirada hacia Potter y Malfoy, que estaban lanzándose miradas indecentes a unos metros de ellos. Se lo pensó unos momentos.

—Sí, la verdad es que me encantaría volver a su castillo… a Hogwarts, si usted me lo permite.

Artemis intentó no desconcertarse ante el “espere mi lechuza” de la profesora. No cabía duda que los humanos con magia eran mucho menos sofisticados y tecnológicos que las criaturas que vivían bajo tierra. Artemis prefería a estas últimas excepto cuando pensaba en… necesidades más físicas y emocionales a las que un humano de su edad se enfrentaba por procesos biológicos e instinto de reproducción. Para esas cosas prefería a los “fangosos con magia”, como los llamaron Holly y Potrillo cuando le hablaron del caso.

Claro, que cuando Holly y Potrillo le hablaron del caso, no se imaginaban que terminaría en esto.

Artemis abrió el celular en cuanto Mayordomo salió del pueblo para tomar la carretera que los llevaría por las montañas de Escocia hacia el aeropuerto más cercano.

—¿Eh? —respondió una voz cavernosa.

—Mi querido Mandíbulas —saludó Artemis con ironía—. No creas que no me he enterado de tus últimos negocios con el mundo mágico.

—Mierda —dijo Martinillo.

—Te he cubierto, así que me debes una. Otra vez. 

Al heredero de los Fowl le gustaba que Martinillo le debiera favores. Sobre todo porque siempre resultaba útil cuando se le necesitaba.

—Y la próxima vez cubre mejor los agujeros que dejas bajo las alfombras. 

—¿Me estás dando consejos para el crimen? —sonrió Martinillo.

—Te estoy dando consejos de decoración —dijo Artemis, intentando parecer indignado—. Asegúrate de que Holly no se entere de que volviste a las andadas. 

A la semana Artemis recibió, efectivamente, una lechuza con un pergamino. Mientras ponderaba su futuro como profesor (por fin una manera de imponer el conocimiento en las mentes jóvenes), no podía evitar ocupar un 10% de su capacidad cerebral en asuntos más banales, como reflexionar sobre la tensión sexual –y las formas de liberarla— de los chicos que lo habían atendido en el mundo mágico.

Planeaba usar sus habilidades de observación al máximo con ellos. Una parte de su cerebro susurró que eso se llamaba voyerismo. Otra parte se preguntó si no le gustaría más participar.


End file.
